1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lens cell or lens barrel for receiving a plurality of lens elements, and more particularly to an improved lens cell of a simplified construction that ensures a precise alignment and stress-free positioning of lens elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of plastic precision molding has permitted the optical field to create plastic lens elements that have not been heretofore possible with conventional glass lens elements. The prior art has adopted and is using plastic lens barrels or lens cells for both plastic lens elements and glass lens elements. An example of such a lens cell can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,982.
The state of the art in the plastic molding of lens elements and lens cells has permitted a sufficiently precise registration of the lens elements at set optical distances to provide an economical optical system. In achieving such registrations, it has been known to mold integral flange members on the lens elements to act as spacing elements for the positioning of the lens elements within the cell body. However, the competitive cost of producing economical lens systems has still created an unsatisfied demand in the prior art for new and innovative lens cells.